train to nowhere
by miss.brittlehands
Summary: Anochecía mientras su sangre se oxidaba sobre la nieve. Hinata/Karin. Naruto. ADV. FemSlash. UA. Para GinKamelot.


**.note.** Parejas raras. Son mi punto. he de decir.

**.Para** Gin Kamelot. Porque la adoro, y punto.

ADV. Amor entre dos chicas.

Nada más.

.

* * *

**—Train to nowhere**

_Whiter than a bone_

**.**

**.**

**She will be melt when the sun goes down.**

**.**

La primera vez que Hinata sintió que le dolían las mejillas más duro que nunca antes, se marchó de casa dejando una simple nota sobre la mesita de la cocina.

No fue la gran cosa, simple y llanamente se había cansado de que la pegaran y de que no la dejaran beber vodka en el desayuno (decía en Cosmopolitan que el Martini margarita con galletas integrales era lo mejor del mundo). Era un día de invierno, de esos en los que te preguntas hasta qué punto alguien puede sentir frío, y en el que tiritar es más difícil que entrar en calor, o que piensas que buscar un beso de un desconocido te haría sentir cómo bailando en una hoguera.

Sus botas rojas de cowboy estaban salpicadas en gotas pequeñas y cristalinas de nieve, su abrigo marrón chocolate tenía dos agujeros junto a las costuras del pecho, y por los huecos del pantalón se colaba el frío del invierno, con su permiso.

Porque las caricias del aire le recordaban vagamente al sol de finales de otoño, cuando Naruto y ella jugaban a arrojarse hojas de roble a la cara, y terminaban tirados por el suelo mojados y con el corazón bulléndoles en el pecho cómo una horda de insectos hambrientos.

—Hinata-chan —Naruto lo dijo cómo si de verdad, de verdad la quisiera para él solo, extendió una mano y le atrapó un mechón corto y negro—.Bienvenida a casa.

Se lanzó a sus brazos sintiendo que el dolor de las mejillas era un cuento abandonado entre sábanas de engaños, mientras atardecía y sus ojos eran de cristal crepuscular.

Sus pestañas lloraban solas cuando decidió que era un ángel perdido en la Tierra del Otoño Infinito.

Naruto estaba ahí para ella.

.

.

Pasaron dos meses antes de que se acostaran en la misma cama. El piso de Naruto era un caos absoluto de destrucción y cáscaras de plátano.

Por lo visto la casa era una especie de posada en la que los amigos de Naruto pasaban el rato, follaban y fumaban hierba mientras veían el canal Seventeen.

Hinata dejó de pensar que su pelo era bonito, y por eso agarró unas tijeras y lo dejó cortísimo. No le tapaba las cejas, y estaba segura que el mechón más largo no medía más de cinco centímetros.

Naruto entró en pánico.

—¡Hinata-chan! ¿Qué puñetas has hecho con tu pelo? —se había sorprendido hasta límites insospechados, y mientras daba vueltas, Hinata, la nueva, le había preguntado si le gustaba. Naruto había suspirado un poco—. Ugh, estas adorable así. ¡Antes también! Pero no sé.

Hinata, en ropa interior negra, con la piel cómo nieve ardiente, tenía los hombros llenos de hebras negras y unos cuantos moretones de aspecto horrible. Naruto no sabía que pensar sobre ella, sus pechos eras más redondo de lo que debería poder soportar alguien y…(le dolía eso entre las piernas, algo así como un millón de patadas concentradas en la punta de una aguja). Hinata regalaba una de esas sonrisas quebradizas en la punta, pero suave y blanda por los lados, mientras dejaba las tijeras de plateado resplandor sobre el lavabo lleno de cabellos muertos.

(Asesinar, pensó, era más fácil que vivir con miedo a las sombras que te comen desde adentro)

—Naruto-kun —le abrazó alrededor de las costillas con los párpados de violetas, y los muslos delgados temblando de ira.

No sabía que hacer para remediarlo.

.

.

Las amigas de Naruto llegaron el día en que el Rector de la Universidad de Derecho le mandó un comunicado con palabras agradables sobre su trabajo de Tesis, y, delicadamente, la recordaba que debía pagar la matrícula antes de que fuera marzo y —la nieve se derrite sobre mi sangre cómo tinta derramada— si no, de verdad que lo sentía, debería dejar de ir a sus clases magistrales.

Hinata tiró el papel a la basura y abrió la pitillera, mientras una de las amigas de Naruto se inclinaba sobre el sillón y la echaba un vistazo descarado.

—Hinata-chan —era Ino, rubia, tan rubia que parecía insultarte, estiró una mano y le acarició el corto y sedoso cabello negro—, tu corte es una maravilla maravillosa. ¿Quién te lo hizo?

Sonó airada al mirar a Naruto de refilón. Ino tenía las taras típicas de una veinteañera con mucho tiempo libre, tipos sexys con los que acostarse, y toneladas de ganas de probar un poco del resto del mundo que pisaba. Su ropa era color tierra, un vestido de botones blancos, y sujetador color negro oscuro y vino.

—Me lo hice yo misma.

—¿De verdad? —abrió los ojos de frustación y se volvió hasta el tipo B, que le ponía las manos en el culo cómo si fuera pegado con pegamento de contacto—.Suigetsu, te he dicho que dejes ya de sobarme.

Lo decía de broma. Hinata lo sabía de sobra porque (—Hinata-chan, Ino y el Tiburón andan de lío, mejor que no te metas de por medio —Naruto la había apretado contra la mesa de la cocina y le hablaba en el oído—, dan miedo cuando lo hacen. La habitación acaba hecha caos.

Después Hinata había podido escuchar los gritos desde su habitación, mientras se pintaba las uñas de los pies, se tocaba el pelo corto cortísimo y se alegraba de no tener que pasar por ahí en un tiempo largo.)

—¿Hinata? —ella solo vió un borrón rosa y luego sintió la cara de Sakura entre sus pechos, que se removía cómo una anguila. Un suspiro se quedó prendido de su lengua cuando Sakura se tumbó un poco sobre ella y le dio un lametón desde la clavícula hasta la barbilla. Soltaron una risa tímida (Hinata, y Sakura, bueno, Sakura más bien era libido condensado en un cuerpo casi líquido) mientras se levantaban a medio pie del sofá negro y verde. Horrible. Pero era cómodo el condenado)—. Pareces abstraída.

—Sakura —el novio, o lo que fuera. Un tipo alto y sexy con ojos y pelo monocromático—. Déjala en paz.

—Sasuke-kun —era un gorgoteo bajo y gutural, se agitó como una rama con la brisa de invierno y se lanzó sobre el tipo aquel, Sasuke. Se besaron un rato y luego volvieron a desaparecer por el cuarto lleno de desordenes ordenados.

—Pervertidos —pero Ino estaba sobre la boca del hombre Tiburón con el que medio tiempo gritaba, y otro medio se lo tiraba cómo un animal.

—Sois unos cerdos. Debería denunciaros a todos.

Y por segunda vez en toda su vida, Hinata decía lo que pensaba.

.

.

Dos meses después de mudarse con Naruto su padre la dio una paliza en el metro. Hinata simplemente se escondió en un callejón de su mente mientras las piernas le ardían y sentí el labio tan partido como lo hubiera debido de estar su corazón en algún momento (—Mientes, las flores no dicen esas cosas tan venenosas. Mentirosamentirosamentirosa).

.roses cries in vein.

Hinata era una flor del infierno que crecía sobre nieve oxidada.

Por eso llegó con cuidado a su casa nueva mientras el rojo de su sangre chasqueaba sobre su ojo morado, y el labio roto seguía tan abierto como sus piernas aquel día en que decidió ser menos virgen que antes.

Se rompía cómo un cristal de nieve, hacia dentro y sin retorno.

El baño estaba frío, sus botas eran mas pesadas que de costumbre y su pelo seguía siendo más corto que un suspiro. Se miró casi con burla al espejo mientras la desconocida que se reflejaba lloraba lágrimas gordas y blancas contra el lavabo pálido e impoluto.

Las gotas de sangre caían con grumos infectos sobre la plata respladeciente del grifo. Hinata se desnudó mientras la desconocida lloraba con los ojos tan grises cómo el fondo de un río helado en invierno. Se tocó los pechos, justo debajo del ombligo dónde su piel se tornaba como la paleta de colores de un artista loco, un revuelto de colores rojos, morados y verdes que despuntan al amanecer. Sus piernas estaban decoradas con cientos de motas oscuras y en el cuello había muestras de dedos poco gentiles.

Abrió la manilla de la bañera y se sumergió en el agua fría, esperando que su sangre se derritiera hasta volverse tan algodonosa y liviana como el plumón de los pajaritos.

Seguía siendo una mentirosa cuando salió chorreando y se limpió con la toalla de Naruto, la olió con ansia mientras se daba cuenta de que volvía a mentir y que su corazón estaba tan enfermo que no podría amar a alguien que brillaba tanto cómo Naruto.

Se medio terminaba de maquillar el ojo cuando la puerta se abrió y alguien caliente cómo una llama asomó con descaro absoluto. Solo una rosa mentirosa podría ser tan brillante y oscura a la misma vez. —la chica estaba en bragas y sus pechos eran pequeños y redondos. Rojos. Cómo su pelo largo su frente redonda y las curvas de maquillaje bajo las pestañas rizadas y cobrizas.

Había un par de pecas en su nariz, y el agudo brillo de su piel sobre los huesos del cuello hizo que Hinata pensara que tal vez estaba en un sueño de cómo cuando bebes demasiada cerveza y fumas marihuana hasta que el aire sabe a risas y a sueños descompuestos.

Los labios de la chica eran gordos, gruesos, blandos y redondeados. Pequeños, y fumaba dejando marca de carmín rojizo en la tímida colilla.

Hinata estaba hipnotizada con la toallita con maquillaje aún sobre su ojo.

—Oh —sonaba desafiante mientras daba otra calada y se arqueaba hacia adelante como insultándola con la redondez perfecta de su ombligo y su sonrisa—. Lo siento.

Pero no se marchó.

Simplemente le dio una calada más al cigarro hasta consumirlo.

Hinata quería llorar. (—Hinata-chan, mi amiga Karin-chan es muy bonita, pero tiene más espinas que una rosa, la muy maldita. Tiene el pelo cómo una llamarada.)

—Ka—pero no dijo más.

Se acercó la mencionada Karin y abrazó a Hinata por los hombros (era más alta de lo que había pensado, olía bonito y su pelo, de verdad, parecía un fuego.)

—No se lo diré a Naruto.

Hinata lloró hasta que el río helado en sus ojos se derritió, y las lágrimas ya no le sabían cómo morder acero.

Después pensó que Karin-chan estaba muy linda con solo el pelo en su cuerpo engañoso de aire de cero en negativo.

.

.

Hacía tres meses que vivía con Naruto, y sentía que Karin-chan estaba cada día más hermosa, y que de verdad que su pelo olía como a beberse un desierto. Todas y cada una de las motas de arena del aire se te iban hacia el corazón y te apretaban hasta que pensabas que respirar era todo ficticio y que en realidad estabas requetemuerto y enterrado.

La carta del rector le decía que no asistiera más a clases y que su tesis iba a ir a parar a algún cajón olvidado.

Karin quemó la carta con la ceniza plateada de su cigarro eterno.

—Métesela por el culo —era una sugerencia de lo más adorable, y en verdad que querría hacerla realidad, pero Naruto pensó que sería todo un engorro y que ir a la cárcel de nuevo sería lo peor.

—Sakura-chan protestará porque no puede tirarse al Teme nada más que aquí, y yo en la cárcel y eh, cómo que no me fío un pelo de ellos —parecía consternado por aquello. Pero era porque Naruto era un corazón demasiado amable.

Hinata pensaba que porqué ella no era tan buena samaritana como lo era Naruto, y le abrazaba un poco por la cintura, con los ojos de lava de Karin clavados en ella casi cómo si quisiera apuñalarla con cristal de obsidiana hasta que el suelo fuera color ámbar y descolorido como el vino caro.

—Que le jodan a Sakura y a su novio estúpido —Karin-chan lo decía cómo si le doliera.

Hinata se levantó del lado de Naruto y se arrebujó al lado de Karin, pero sin abrazarla (sus espinas de mentirosa la habría cortado la piel de suelo marmóreo hasta matarla) y apoyó la frente en su cuello blanco y blando.

—Karin-chan —y ella la premiaba con una caricia en el pelo.

.

.

Naruto pensó que verlas abrazadas y desnudas en su cama era una señal inequívoca de que eran lesbianas, por esos sonrió un poco mientras echaba coñac en su leche para el desayuno (había soñado con que era bueno beber alcohol de buena mañana o algo así, en alguna revista de Hinata) de alguna manera amar a Hinata le estaba doliendo más que lo usual. Y qué coño, sabía que Karin le robaría el corazón con sus cigarros baratos y su mírame-y-no-me-toques.

En la mesa del salón había una nota blanca con puntos de sangre, le era del todo ajena, pero decía algo de una muerte prematura, y también algo de una penitencia de muerte y sangre.

Pero todo estaba bien, Karin había guardado su secreto y—Hinata, sabes dulce—. Le había dicho cuando se habían besado aquella primera vez, sentadas en la cocina de Naruto, con las manos enterradas entre las piernas y las bocas húmedas dando tumbos sobre el cuello.

Había sido fácil, Hinata nunca había pensado que el cuerpo de una mujer podría gustarle, pero es que no era una "mujer" era Karin. Con mayúsculas, Karin que la tenía atada con hilo de plata a su cuello y en las costillas, bien unido a ella, que la acariciaba por debajo del sujetador y soltaba suspiros quedos mientras se mordía los labios pequeños, y la lengua de Hinata le hacía dibujos indescifrables en la oreja.

Hinata, Karin. Flores que mentían más que hablaban, pero guardaban secretos bajo la ropa que quedaban mudos al verse piel contra piel, en la madrugada, mientras Naruto fingía dormir y se rompía un poco al escucharlas gemir bajo las sábanas, el sol se colaba por la persiana cuando las muñecas y las piernas se abrían hasta que amenazaban con romperse.

—Hinata-chan está herida —le había dicho Karin a Naruto esa misma mañana, mientras bebían leche con coñac—. Y tú la quieres Naruto, no lo niegues.

Naruto había suspirado un poco y luego había sonreído dándole una caricia en la mejilla a Karin.

—También te quiero a ti —había sonado falso.

Karin negó con la cabeza, su pelo sonaba cómo agitar una rama sobre un fuego ardiente.

—No es lo mismo.

Karin que no quería amar a Naruto porque le dolía ya demasiado el pecho de abrazar a una Hinata llena de espinas, le echó los brazos al cuello y se impregnó del sol de verano que en su piel parecía cómo de verdad auténtica.

—Karin-chan —y la había estrechado llorando mas de lo que debería, porque al fin y al cabo, por mucho que intentara negarlo, Karin estaba hecha de pedazos de gente a la que quería demasiado.

No era nada sin ellos.

Hinata los miraba con el pelo corto-cortísimo aún sin caerle sobre las cejas, agarrando una almohada que olía a tabaco y a coñac, tal vez a bourbon y a hojas secas de marihuana.

A fuera hacía un frío inhumano, y su sangre se oxidaba bajo la luz de la luna, con motas de nieve líquida regándola como a una flor turbia por el invierno.

.

.

El trabajo tenía a Hinata consumida cuando decidió que la paliza había alcanzado un nivel poco recomendable, por eso se levantó y la hoja de la navaja cortó carne y huesos hasta que sus ojos se tiñeron y pensó que —qué bonito es el pelo de Karin-chan—.

La policía dijo que no comprendían porqué de todo aquello, y entonces Karin les mandó al carajo y les enseñó fotos de Hinata con el cuerpo lleno de moretones y cortes sangrando hasta que se creyeron que de verdad, aquella chica necesitaba ayuda y que su novio rubio debía de querer abrazarla hasta romperla porque, wow, de verdad todo aquello era serio.

—Karin-chan —la voz de Hinata estaba rota y coloreada, salpicada de gotas de arena de la playa, que rascaban en su garganta y rompían sus espinas.

Los brazos de Karin apretaron a Hinata, mientras Naruto las abrazaba a las dos.

Eran flores, una mentía, la otra la arropaba, y Naruto las alumbraba a las dos, porque el pelo de rosa-llama de Karin no era suficiente para que el hielo en los ojos de Hinata se derritiese hasta el infinito.

No dijo nada cuando las vio marchar, y se llevaron el ochenta por ciento de su corazón con ellas.

Se sentó en la silla mientras se fumaba los cigarrillos de Karin y bebía leche con vodka porque, carajo, se le había olvidado comprar coñac del bueno.

Naruto era demasiado bueno para llorar por ellas.

Les sonrió de lejos y agarró las tijeras de plata de Hinata mientras el invierno terminaba de marcharse, el frío se volvía débil, y no quedaba ni rastro de nieve ni de sangre oxidándose al sol.

.

.

**.End.**


End file.
